Spirit Force Revelations: Breath of Fire 5
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace, Spade, Simon, and new member Zan land on a mysterious world where people live in an underground civilization, and team up with Ryu, and Lin, to save a young girl named Nina by bringing her to the sky. Will the Regents of this world stand in their way, or will our heroes persevere?
1. Chapter 1

A Cyclops, A Ranger, and A Winged Girl

After the events on Dreamland and Zan Partizanne joining Spirit Force, Ace decided to take Jago and the others back home saying that it was time for them to rebuild from the damage Gargos has done. It was a long goodbye, but Ace said they are all welcome back at any time. Raijinto was returned as it turned into a gold orb as it was sent back to Hoshido.

A few hours after that, Spirit Force came across another world as they headed to the Sky Universe, the thing that Ace found odd about the world in front of them is it looked to be an underground city as it had a tri-hexagon with weird symbols engraved on it, floating around.

"What do you make of this world, Anna?" Ace asked as he and the others saw the world on the monitor.

"From what I can tell, the people of that world suffered a great calamity on the surface and were forced to retreat and build a city underground. Now they mostly refer to the surface as "The Sky". And it seems I am only able to transport four of you there, whatever's on that world is causing interference with the transporter." Anna said.

"I see, Simon, Spade, Zan. Would you be willing to join me?" Ace asked.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you and Simon, little bro." Spade said as he ruffled Ace's hair.

"I haven't got much practice in with Siegfried, so count me in!" Simon said excitedly.

"This will be a good opportunity to test the limits of my new form, so I shall come along as well." Zan said.

"Alright, we're ready Anna." Ace said as he, his brothers, and Zan stood on the transporter.

"Understood, but word of warning, once you enter the world, all communications will be offline, so be careful." Anna said.

"Don't worry, we will." Ace said as the transporter lit up.

"Alright, commencing transfer!" Anna said as Ace and the others were transported. "Be careful."

[Old Waste Shaft]

Ace and others looked at the area around them as they seem to be in some kind of junkyard.

"Talk about abandoned, I didn't think the underground part of this world would be this bad." Spade said.

"What do you think caused the people of this world to live underground?" Simon asked.

"I guess we'll find out as we go alo-" Ace started before he and the others heard stomping and ran to the noise as they saw what seemed to be a cyclops and was seen carrying a little girl. She had blonde hair, black colored eyes, a white dress, red wings of some kind attached to her back, and weird bracelets on her right wrist and left ankle.

"What on earth is that thing?" Zan asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks to be a monster of some kind, but I've never seen anything like that before." Spade said.

"Hey, there's someone over there." Simon said as the other three looked to see a boy with black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, weird goggles on top of his head, a jacket with orange stripes going down the sleeves over a white shirt, pants of the same design, a sword sheathed at his waist, orange gloves, and orange shoes.

(BOF DQ-The Strong Enemy)

The boy shook his head as he closed his eyes and looked down as the area distorted around him before he looked up with pure red eyes and orange aura around him as he ran up a junkpile and jumped off it, allowing him to stab the monster through the chest with his sword. The monster roared in pain and shook the boy off him into a junk pile as he quickly recovered and dashed out of the way before the monster attacked and took the chance to cut its arm off and grab the girl. He laid the girl down and put her left hand over her chest and stood up as he saw the Cyclops approach and began to gather energy.

"Let's give him a hand!" Ace said as the others nodded and ran over to help.

"Need a hand?" Spade asked as the boy looked up and saw them with a surprised look.

"Who are-" The boy started before Zan interrupted.

"We'll explain later, right now we have to take care of this monster first." She said as she pulled out her spear and got into a fighting stance (Eleanor Hume's fighting stance).

"Blazing Tempest!" Ace yelled as he did a spinning sword strike as Yato was covered in flames, dealing damage to the Cyclops.

"O darkened storm cloud, lose thy blade and run my enemies through...Thunder Blade!" Zan chanted as a blade made of lightning launched through the air, down onto the cyclops as it shocked him a couple of times.

"Heat Blade!" Spade yelled as Falchion was covered in flames and slashed at the Cyclops.

"Cross...Slash!" Simon yelled as he did a cross shaped slash on the Cyclops as he looked at boy. "Finish him off!"

"Right!" The boy said as he dashed at the Cyclops and sliced him in half. "Thanks for the assist, but who are you people?" He asked Ace and the others.

"My name is Ace and these are my brothers, Spade and Simon, and this is one of our teammates, Zan." Ace said as he introduced himself and the others.

(BOF DQ-A Small Departure)

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Ryu, I'm a Ranger." Ryu said as he saluted to them before walking over to the girl and kneeled down to her and held her up as she opened her eyes and quickly hugged Ryu as she shook. "It's okay, I got him. Can you stand?" He asked as the girl nodded and stood up as she looked at Ace and others. "It's okay, they helped me rescue you. I'm Ryu, and you are?" He asked.

"N.. ..Ni..na." Nina said trying to speak.

"Ni..na? Your voice. You can't..?" Ryu trailed off as Nina

"She must've lost her ability to speak, the poor child." Zan said.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here, Nina." Ryu said.

"Right, we'll come as well." Ace said as he and the others began to leave before they turned to see Nina standing in the same spot.

"Come on, let's go." Ryu said as he held his hand out and Nina ran over and slowly took it as she looked at the others and nodded her head to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mysterious Lin, The Sylvaranti Duo, and The Power of the Dragon

The group continued to make their way through the waste shaft and as they entered another area Ryu heard footsteps running towards him as a gunshot was heard. Ryu was on the ground as he pointed his sword at a woman, she had a mask over her eyes, a hat that went over her head and down to her neck, blue sleeves, fingerless leather gloves, a gun in her hand, a belt with a blue device around her hip, white stockings that went up to half of her thighs, blue leggings, brown boots, and a tail moving behind her.

"..Trinity!" Ryu said as his sword was near the woman's neck.

"Ranger! You can't help her, even with your new comrades. Go, and leave her with me." The woman said.

"Why should we? What is your gain?" Zan asked as she held Nina protectively.

"We need that girl..She is the only hope we have of saving this rotten world!" The woman said.

"I don't care what you want. We don't deal with criminals!" Ryu said.

"Wait." Ace spoke up as he approached the two. "I don't know what goes on between your organizations, but why can't you two work together? From what I can tell, Nina has grown attached to Ryu here." He said as Zan helped Nina up and patted the dirt off her clothes before running over and kneeling down to Ryu.

The woman had a surprised look on her face before withdrawing her gun. "...All right, kid. Let's work together..at least, until we leave EndSector."

"We're supposed to trust you?!" Ryu asked in shock as he lowered his sword and the woman removed her mask, showing red hair and blue eyes.

"We all want to protect her, right? ..I'm Lin." Lin said as she smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Ace, this is Zan, and my brothers, Spade and Simon, of course you already know Ryu and Nina." Ace said.

"A pleasure." Lin said as she shook hands with them. "Let's go then."

The group then continued on with their new ally Lin as they came into a room that was crawling with large spiders. They eventually cleared the room and decided to take a break. Nina decided to walk around the room a bit as Zan walked with her to make sure she's safe.

"So then, aren't you all curious? Don't you want to know what she is?" Lin asked.

"Not really, no matter who or what she is, it doesn't change the fact she's our friend and we have to protect her, right?" Simon asked.

"Wise words for someone like you. What's your story?" Lin asked the brothers.

"We're actually from another world, have you either of you heard of the Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad, and Brave Adventurers?" Spade asked as Ryu and Lin looked up.

"Of course. Even down here, the Furious tournaments were broadcasted over the years, and from what I can tell, you three are members of Spirit Force right?" Lin asked.

"Very perceptive. When we first arrived, I felt bad about what happened to the people that forced them live underground, I hope we can find answers as we go along." Spade said.

"Alright. Shall we continue on?" Ace asked as the group nodded their heads and continued on before hearing battle sounds. "Come on!"

The group made their way to the source of the sound and found a teenage boy and girl fighting a gigantic worker ant. The boy had blonde hair with a cowlick on top, an outfit similar to the one Euclase gave to Ace, and a longsword in his hand. The girl had long brown hair in two pigtails that went down to her knees, flowers on each side of her hair, an outfit similar to the one Mari made for Kohaku, and a spinner blade on her right wrist.

"Man this monster is tough." The boy said.

"Right, but there's no way we're gonna lose to this thing!" The girl said as she and the boy charged at the monster.

"Let's give them a hand." Spade said as everyone nodded and rushed over to assist as the mysterious two took notice.

"Oh good, glad to see more people around here, we could use the help." The girl said.

"Damn it, here it comes!" The boy yelled as the monster approached.

(TOS DOTNW-With Courage)

"Converging Fury!" The boy yelled as he wildy slashed multiple times before slicing through the ant. "Phoenix Rush!" He yelled as he did a spin slash in the air as small air blades appeared and slashed at the monster.

"Dancing Swallow!" The girl yelled as she did an overhead slash and twirled as she slashed again and performed a backflip, kicking the monster in the process.

"Dark Flame!" Simon yelled as he impaled Siegfried into the ground, causing pillars of dark fire to erupt around the monster.

"Whirlwind!" Spade yelled as he spun like a tornado and hit the monster multiple times.

Ryu did an x shaped slash as Nina fired a lightning bolt, fire, and icicle from above it in quick unison and Lin fired a few charged shots at it.

"Devil's Maw!" Ace yelled as he jumped into the air and crashed Yato onto the ground causing magma to erupt from it as the monster finally fell dead as everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Thanks for the help. Who are you guys anyway?" The girl asked.

"My name is Ace Neptune, and these are my brothers and teammates. Are you two Marta and Emil?" Ace asked.

"How do you know our names?" Emil asked.

"We met a friend of yours, Lloyd Irving and we traveled with him and others from his world, he told us about you two." Spade said.

"Well, any friend of Lloyd's is a friend of ours. I'm Marta Lualdi, and this is my boyfriend Emil Castagnier." Marta said.

"N-Nice to meet you all. Is it alright if we tag along?" Emil asked with a bit of red on his cheeks.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Simon said as the group continued on through the wasteshaft.

The group finally made it out of the waste shaft and saw they made it to the End Sector Borough and headed to the lift. As they walked down the stairs, the sound of a train horn was heard as they saw a light coming towards them as it stopped.

(BOF DQ-Kind Friends)

They then saw a blonde haired man get off and walked up to them as Lin and Zan stood in front of Nina protectively as they and the others looked at the man with a suspicious glare. The blonde man had a bowl-shaped haircut, an outfit similar to Ryu, except it was all green and the pants went down to the top of his shoes, and orange gloves.

"Bosch? Bosch! You made it, too!" Ryu said in relief.

"So Trinity's with you, huh?" Bosch asked as he walked past Ryu and pulled out a Rapier as everyone readied their weapons. "Ryu.. No mistake about it. Well done, Ryu.."

"W-Wait! Bosch!" Ryu said as he ran and stood in front of Bosch. "What happened to Nina? Tell me!" He said.

"The orders are to get rid of the cargo.. That's all you need to know.." Bosch said as he continued walking towards the group before Ryu stood in his path. "..Out of my way."

"No! Just tell me what's going on!" Ryu demanded. "What cargo? Get rid of it how?" He asked.

"Blaise.. I'm.." Bosch trailed off before he stabbed Ryu in the knee, causing Ace and the others to widened their eyes in shock.

"Bosch! ..Why?" Ryu asked as he kneeled down as Bosch twisted his rapier causing him to grunt in pain.

"I can't afford to be wasting time..with something like this." Bosch said.

"Isn't Ryu your comrade, why stab him in the back like this?" Marta asked as two ranger grunts ran up to the group before Ace and Spade held them at sword point.

"Because that girl is just an experiment and has to be destroyed, nothing more." Bosch said before Ryu grabbed his rapier as he had a look of shock. "Whaa?!"

The orange aura formed around him as he looked up at Bosch with rage in his red eyes.

(BOF DQ-Attack)

Ryu gasped for breath as a flash of light occurred and everyone looked at his change in appearance with surprise. His hair was white, he had humanoid dragon arms and legs, two spikes on his back that produced flames, orange dragon eyes, he was bare-chested, and had small horns radiating heat at the tips on both sides of his head. Bosch thrust's at Ryu with his rapier but found that it had no effect.

"My Beast Blade, not work?! Impossible!" Bosch said as Ryu clawed at him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

(Music End)

As Ryu turned back to normal he saw the others take care of the ranger grunts and saw them run towards him before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with grunts, Showdown with Zeno

Ace and the group managed to get Ryu to a safe place as Nina watched over him.

"What was that Lin?" Marta asked.

"That was the dragon's power, one of the three that caused humanity to live underground, I didn't think it was possible he would be chosen." Lin said as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So dragons are the cause of the destruction done to this world? It's sad that people aren't able to experience the sky like they did back then." Emil said as Marta held his hand.

"True, but at least people are still alive after that horrible event." Zan said as Ryu began to stir. "Everyone, he's waking up."

Ryu quickly sat up and looked around and saw the group have relieved faces.

"Glad to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty." Lin said as she walked over. "You alright?"

"Yeah I think so, what was that?" Ryu asked as he stood up.

"It felt like the power of a dragon, but we should worry about that later and get moving." Simon said. "Do you know a way to your hometown, Ryu?"

"Yeah, I'll show you the way, come on." Ryu said as the group followed him through the tunnels and dealt with multiple experimental monsters known as "Genics".

A few minutes later

The group finally made it to the town before they caught the scent of a toxic gas.

"Is this...Gas?!" Lin asked as she covered her mouth.

"What kind of sick person would release a toxic gas onto a town?!" Marta demanded.

"I think I know." Emil said as the group turned to see three ranger grunts wearing gas masks as the one in the middle was sitting on a canister as they all focused on Ryu.

"Hey, grunt. You're Ryu, right?" The one in the middle asked.

"Rangers..? So we've become wanted.." Lin said.

"Seems that way, but what the hell do you people want?" Emil asked.

"We heard Bosch tell the boss about you, and we figured.." The middle grunt started as all three of them laughed.

"Bringing you in would give our reputation a nice boost. So we got this ready and waited for you to come through here." The grunt on the left finished as he tapped his foot on the canister.

"You bastards aren't gonna live much longer after we deal with you!" Ace said as he and the others readied their weapons.

(BOF DQ- The Strong Enemy)

Spade quickly dashed toward the mage wielding grunt as he dodged the lightning bolts coming towards him as he cut the grunter down across the chest. Lin then shot the sword wielding grunt a couple of times as Emil and Marta moved in and slashed through him at both sides. Finally, Ace, Simon, and Ryu rushed toward the gunner grunt as they deflected the bullets he fired as Ace launched him into the air with Rending Quake, Simon rushed into the air and knocked him down with impact event and Ryu dealt the finishing blow.

"You move pretty fast for a grunt and you two as well, despite not having D-Ratios." The gunner grunt said as he reached for the valve before he was stabbed through by Zan.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen, you and your friends can go rot in hell." Zan said before looking at the others. "So what now?"

"We have to get rid of this gas, but how?" Marta asked.

"Leave it to me. Tempest!" Ace said as a light wind storm rushed through and dispersed all the gas.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Ace said as he spotted a keycard and quickly grabbed it as they fled the area.

A few hours later

After using the keycard, the group went through a lab called BioCorp and found out Nina was created to prevent air pollution and doesn't have much time left, but they still see her as a human and Ryu decides that they will take her to the sky in order to save her. They then ended up in an arctic like area and pushed on, finally making it to the Industrial Sector.

"If we make it through here, we'll be in the industrial zone." Lin said, pointing forward as the group entered a cargo area and a group of rangers came running in as the group readied their weapons and circled around Nina.

"Hello, partner. You're not dead yet?" A familiar voice asked as Bosch walked in and Ryu shook his head no. "How's your head feel? Hear any strange voices lately?" He asked doing a waving towards his head as Ryu looked up in shock. "You're done for, you know that?" He asked as a woman came through the same door and waved her arm in front of Bosch.

"Who's that Ryu?" Marta asked.

"That's Zeno, my commanding officer." Ryu said as he had a hand near his sword.

"Ryu 1/8192. In the course of your mission at BioCorp, you came into contact with a highly-experimental..test subject. As a result, you are having hallucinations. Now you cooperate with rebels and unknown forces, and show unusual attachment to an experiment.. All due to your unstable state." Zeno said before a gunshot was heard as a bullet zipped past her and she saw it was Ace.

"Enough of this! You may be his commanding officer, you're trying to trick him into coming with you so you can kill him, am I correct?" Ace asked as he readied his sword.

"Very perceptive for a Nephilim, I'm sorry but it has to be done." Zeno said.

"I prefer you didn't underestimate us, we're not to be taken lightly. And anyone who threatens our comrades will be shown no mercy!" Spade said as the rangers charged at them.

"Blazing Tempest!" Ace yelled as he executed the arte and sliced through a couple of rangers.

"Chaos Blade!" Simon yelled as he launched a wave of energy towards another group.

"Infernal Torrent!" Ryu yelled as he did a flaming sword strike in a wide ark on the last of them.

The group then looked at Zeno and Bosch while he had a shocked expression before another door opened as a robot came out of it.

"The dragon's power…" Zeno muttered.

Nina casted Burning Strike, Icicle Rain, and Spark Wave in quick succession on Asimov, dealing heavy damage to it.

"Aqua Bullet!" Lin yelled as she fired two water elemental bullets at it, causing it to spark and eventually explode.

"Freaks!" Bosch yelled with a frightened look.

"Captain...I...we… We're not going with you." Ryu said as Nina casted Nurse, healing everyone's wounds as they still had their weapons ready.

"Ryu..you know that it is not you that wants this.. This experiment has linked with you, and now..it infects your very will!" Zeno said.

"That's not true! The dragon may have chosen him, but he still has his own sense of will, now...let us pass or we will have to use force!" Emil said.

"I'm sorry..but this is as far as you go." Zeno said as she drew a sword, and pulled out a duplicate of it. "That power..it must be stopped!"

(BOF DQ- Maddening Heart)

Zeno charged at the group as they did their best to block her attacks, but she was stronger than she looked. When she slashed at Nina, Ryu went into his dragon form and completely decimated his former captain.

(Music End)

The only thing left was her sword as it slid across the ground and Bosch ran away in fear after what he just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Rangers

After the battle with Zeno, Spade walked over to her sword and picked up, he then walked back to the others and held it out to Ryu. "I'm sure she would've wanted you to have this. Will you be alright?" He asked as Ryu took the sword.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Let's keep going." Ryu said.

As the group made their way through the IndustrialSector, they came across various corpses of rangers before they saw another one standing in their way, but the odd thing about him was he had a one eye mask with a red eye on his face, and his skin was bone white.

"Who are you?" Marta asked.

"My name is Tantra, one of the Dark Rangers." Tantra said.

"I've heard of them, they're a group of rangers outside the ranks. A special team of highly-trained assassins.." Lin said as she put a hand near her pistol.

"Assassins?!" Ryu said in shock.

"Seems so. Guess they're done keeping up appearances." Spade said.

"That's right, I took care of the rangers so they wouldn't get in our way, now...let's begin!" Tantra said as he pulled out two small daggers before he was stabbed through by Emil.

"For an assassin...you're very pathetic." Emil said in a deeper voice.

"Hey, he dropped something." Simon said as kneeled down and picked up a keycard. "We should be able to press further on with this."

The group continued on and dealt with two more assassins. As they neared the end of the IndustrialSector, they saw Tantra waiting for them, along with two transparent figures of the other two assassins.

(BOF DQ-Maddening Heart)

"Thank you...for killing my friends, now I am stronger than ever! Deegon, Geegagis, to me!" Tantra said as the phantoms turned into light and flew into Tantra. "Now...let's begin."

"Don't stop hitting him till he's dead, everyone!" Spade said as the group readied their weapons.

"Ready...Divine Saber!" Marta chanted as a magic sigil appeared underneath Tantra and multiple lightning bolts struck the ground around him before closing in, hitting him multiple times before it finished with a huge lightning bolt striking him.

"Blade Fury!" Emil yelled as he slashed wildly multiple times at Tantra. "Sword Rain: Alpha!" He yelled thrusting his sword multiple times at Tantra before slashing upward.

"Scarlet Salvo!" Lin yelled as she dashed around Tantra while firing plasma bullets at him.

"Here comes a shock...Spark Wave!" Zan chanted as she summoned an electrical sphere as it shocked Tantra a few times.

Nina casted Spiral Flare, Glacial Rain, and Thunder blade in succession, dealing more damage to Tantra.

"Rising Phoenix!" Ace yelled as he used the arte.

"Heat Blade!" Spade yelled as he slashed at Tantra a couple of times with one of his fire sword techniques.

"Blade Beam!" Simon yelled as he launched a wave of energy from Siegfried at Tantra.

"I will not die here!" Ryu yelled as he activated his own Mystic Arte. "Burn away from the flames of the ancients!" He yelled as he slashed at Tantra a couple of times before shifting into Dragon Form. "Draconic Inferno!" He yelled firing a large fireball, completely disintegrating Tantra as everyone panted from exhaustion after the battle. "Let's take a break." He said reverting to human form as everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trinity Pit, and Berserk Bosch

The group made it to MidSector and ended up in the Trinity Pit, the headquarters for Lin's Organization. As they went through, they saw an older man waiting for them.

"Commander Mebeth." Lin said.

"At ease, Lin. Hello Spirit Force, I am Mabeth ¼, leader of the organization known as Trinity. Thanks to you all, Nina is safe and sound here, with us." Mabeth said.

"It's an honor to meet you, but as you know we're planning on bringing Nina to the sky in order to save her." Spade said.

"You would believe in a such a fable?" Mabeth asked.

"Us being here is proof enough there is a sky, but is there a way to reach the surface?" Simon asked.

"I suppose so. Take this.." Mabeth said as he tossed a weirdly shaped key to Ryu who caught it.

"What is it?" Marta asked.

"It is a key. If you truly wish to see the sky..then you'll need 5 more like this. I believe you all can do it. Now go. Nina is running out of time." Mabeth said.

"Thank you sir." Ace said as he saluted and the group departed to the next Sector.

A few minutes later

The group made their way through the Lifeline Sector and were surprised to see Bosch in the next room waiting for them.

"Howdy, partner!" Bosch said as he slowly turned to the group and revealed a shocking sight. His left arm was replaced with an experimental one as it spreaded across half of his face and chest like a parasite.

(BOF DQ-Attack)

"Bosch, what happened to you?" Ryu asked as he walked up to Bosch a bit.

"Well it's my partner you see, he thinks he's so big even though he's a low-D. So I thought I cut him down. I just needed a little boost." Bosch said as his left arm twitched a bit before he pulled out his rapier.

"I'm sorry Ryu, but he's too far gone. We have no choice." Ace said as he and the others readied their weapons.

"Right." Ryu said, drawing his sword as Bosch charges at them.

"Here he comes!" Emil called out. "Light Spear Cannon!" He yelled as he launched Bosch into the air and thrusted his sword into him, hitting him a couple of times.

"Ready...Prism Sword!" Marta chanted as six crystals surrounded Bosch as a beam of light refracted off them, hitting him a couple of times, before a large crystal sword came crashing down on him.

Nina casted Infernal Prison as the arte hit Bosch a couple of times exposing his weakness.

"Flare Shot!" Lin yelled as she fired a few fire elemental rounds at Bosch before activating her Mystic Arte. "I'm done playing around! Let's see you dance like the damned!" She yelled as she stomped the ground and launched Bosch into the air, freezing him in place, allowing Lin to fire a barrage of bullets in widespread. "Broadside Waltz!" She yelled as she fired a charged shot, finishing the job.

(Music End)

Bosch held his chest in pain and began gasping for air as he closed his eyes. "Ryu! Ryu.. I.. I won't lose to you again..! Come on, Ryu! Scared to die?!" He demanded as the arm attached to him began to gain control as it pulled him over the ledge and Ryu quickly ran over to try and catch him, only to miss as Bosch slowly faded into the darkness.

Ryu stood up as the group walked over and Lin patted his back in comfort.

"We're sorry about your partner, Ryu." Ace said.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Marta asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's keep going." Ryu said as the group continued on, unaware that the arm attached to Bosch began to take control of his body, bringing him back to life as he laid on the ground at the bottom and emitted a dark blue aura.


	6. Chapter 6

The Regents Part 1

The group made it to the end of the Lifeline Sector and saw a transport pad.

"That transport pad is the only way to the Centre. Other than the fact that's where the regents live." Lin said.

"Regents? Who are they?" Zan asked.

"I guess you could call them the group that governs over this world, five people with high D-ratios who govern over all the sectors, let's be on our guard, because we may have to go against them. And they won't take it sitting down either." Lin said.

"Well this is the only way we will be able to get the keys to the surface. Seems we have no choice." Ace said.

"Something's coming!" Spade said as a symbol appeared on the transport pad as a man appeared from it. He had cybernetic lines around his arms up to his neck, an eyepatch on his right eye, combat boots, and a leather tunic with a ripped up cloak around it.

"Who are you?" Marta asked.

"I am Deamoned, Regent Deamoned. I have come to face the Dragon, once again. We regents hold the keys to the surface. And there is only one way for you all to get them." He said.

"We'll have to fight you, right?" Marta asked as she drew her spinner.

"Very smart little girl. Now come, Dragon! Show me the full extent of your powers once again!" Deamoned said.

(Tales of the Abyss-Awkward Justice)

"Blazing Tempest!" Ryu yelled as he did a vertical spin slash towards Deamoned as his sword was covered in flames, dealing damage.

"Meta Impact!" Deamoned yelled as he dealt two heavy palm strikes on Ryu, heavily damaging him.

Nina silently chanted as she casted Cure, healing Ryu's wounds.

"Rolling Thunderbolt!" Lin yelled as she jumped over Deamoned and fired an electric field over him, dealing more damage.

"Demon Fang!" Emil yelled as he dealt an altered version of the arte as a darkness imbued sword strike.

"Photon!" Marta called out as a sphere of light appeared over the regent and exploded, damaging him a few times.

"Giving it everything I got!" Spade yelled as he activated one of his Mystic Artes. "No mercy! It's time!" He yelled as he dashed at Deamoned and kicked him upward then launched him back down as he dashed towards the regent at incredible speed. "Expunging...Sword!" He yelled as he dealt a thousand slashes in a single sword draw.

"I-Impossible…!" Deamoned said before he collapsed to the ground, dead as Spade picked up the key.

"Alright, guess it's time to infiltrate the center and retrieve the four remaining keys. Let's go." Ace said as the group nodded their heads and stepped onto the transport pad as they warped to the Centre.

(BOF DQ-Center Ministry Area)

As the group stepped off the transport bad and entered the center, they were breath taken by how regal it looked on the inside, like a castle.

"So the rest of the regents are in here huh?" Marta asked.

"Most likely, there are two in each direction, so we may have to split up and find them." Lin said.

"Alright, me, my brothers, and Zan will go left, the rest of you go right, okay?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, be careful, and goodluck." Ryu said as the group split off to look for the regents.

With Ace's group

Ace and the others entered a room as they saw a squirrel wings run up to a girl.

"Here, Rasta.." The girl said.

"You must be a regent, correct?" Zan asked.

"Yes, I am Cupid, your auras..they're so clear..I've never seen ones like yours before. The pure silver of will..But your friend, Ryu..he's not strong enough to reach it!" She said.

"Maybe so, but that's why we're here to support him along the way! Dragon or not, Ryu's our comrade!" Spade said as everyone readied their weapons.

"I see...then show me the extent of your powers, Nephilim." Cupid said as she pulled out a staff and her pet turned into a monster.

(Tales of the Abyss-Awkward Justice)

"Gushing Water...Aquarius Sphere!" Ace chanted as an image of a sea appeared and streaks of water pelt Cupid and her monster, dealing damage.

"Here's a shock...Thunder Arrow!" Zan chanted as three electric orbs surrounded Cupid and a lightning bolt shocked her in the center a few times.

"Plasma Chains!" Spade yelled as chains formed from lightning appeared and wrapped around Cupid, dealing more damage.

"No more games!" Simon yelled as he activated his Mystic Arte. "Behold the might of the Nephilim!" He yelled as he floated off the ground and six magic circles appeared around him and fired of small magic blasts. "Time for the finale, Fragmented End!" He yelled as lasers fired out of all six.

"I see now..this white light..it's wings?!" Cupid said before she collapsed and succumbed to her injuries, as Simon walked over and picked up the key.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this in order to save Nina." Simon said as the group exited the room.

With Ryu's group

Ryu and his group entered a room in the east section of the center and saw a woman in a short white dress.

"By your very existence..you lead us all into chaos. Your existence itself is sin.. The world rejects you! Ryu.." The woman said as she turned around and walked towards them. "But you have been chosen by a dragon.. You may yet become..a regent..Come, Ryu.. Come with me to our master.. Come with me and meet our master, Elyon.."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's not gonna happen." Emil said as he drew his sword.

"He's right. All we want is that key you're carrying!" Lin said as she pulled out her pistol.

"Just hand it over and we won't have to use force!" Marta said.

"Foolish children.. Too ignorant to know the depth of your sins.. I am Seeress Hortensia.. Come, death will absolve you!" Hortensia said as the room started to warp around them.

(Tales of Graces F-Dance of Madness)

"Frost." Hortensia said as she launched icicles at the group and managed to hit Lin and Ryu, dealing damage.

"O healing power...Heal!" Marta chanted as a green light washed over Ryu and healed his wounds. Meanwhile Nina casted cure and healed Lin's wounds.

"Flame Shoot!" Ryu yelled as he jumped into the air and launched multiple fireballs at Hortensia and dealt damage.

"Cross Mirage!" Lin yelled as she fired two energy shots at Hortensia that formed a cross.

Nina activated her Mystic Arte as her wings turned into Angel ones as she raised her staff high into the air and a huge pillar of light erupted around Hortensia, severely damaging her (Divine Judgement).

"Man will gain wings, and the sky will return to the world"...Perhaps, you.." Hortensia started before she succumbed to her injuries as Nina walked over and picked up the key.

"I hope Ace and the others are doing alright." Ryu said as he and his group moved on to the next area.


	7. Chapter 7

The Regents Part 2

With Ace's group

Ace and the others entered another room similar to Cupid's as they saw a pool table in front of them, but there was no one around.

"There's no one here." Simon said.

"Hey, what about me?" A voice said as the group readied their weapons. "I'm a fan of your friend, Ryu, you know? I was hoping to meet him but it's very interesting to meet members of Spirit Force. My intuition is pretty good, you know?" The voice said as a man apparated before the group, surprising them.

"Who are you?" Zan asked.

"Hey. Name's Jezuit, I'm a regent. I may not look it, but yeah." Jezuit said as he leaned on the pool table with his arms crossed.

"Hand over the key, we need it to reach the sky and the rest of our comrades, we'll only use force if necessary." Simon said.

"Heh. Straight to the point..But your friend Ryu probably doesn't know if there really is a sky, right? And you still want to go with him?" Jezuit asked.

"Whether it's real or not to you or the other regents doesn't matter, our comrade's are waiting for us." Ace said.

"Alright, I'll give you my key on one condition, that you show me your strength!" Jezuit said as he activated a claw gauntlet on his right arm.

(Tales of the Abyss-Awkward Justice)

"Lightning Blade!" Zan yelled as she stabbed Jezuit and a lightning bolt crashed onto him.

"Geo Blade!" Spade yelled as his sword became covered in lightning and did a couple of slashes on Jezuit before impacting it onto the ground, causing multiple lightning bolts to strike down from above as well, dealing more damage.

"O violent torrent...Splash!" Ace chanted as a jar appeared and poured water down onto Jezuit like a waterfall.

"O Hellion who's roar chills the very soul, resoud...Bloody Howling!" Simon chanted as a vortex of darkness swirled around Jezuit dealing more damage.

"This is the end!" Zan said as she activated her Mystic Arte. "Behold the divine spear of the heavens!" She yelled as she did a couple of thrusts before her Spear enlarged and launched at Jezuit. "Gungnir Twister!" She yelled as the spear pierced through Jezuit.

"Heh.. I guess I win our bet, Hortensia.." Jezuit said as he shrugged before fading away and Zan picked up the key.

"Alright, the cemetery should be up ahead, we'll wait for the others there." Zan said as everyone exited the room.

With Ryu's Group

Ryu and the others entered another room as they saw most of it had swords stabbed into the floor as they saw three men in samurai armor, the two on the left and right were twins while the one in the middle was an older male.

"Dragon Boy.. My name is Vexacion. I follow the laws that rules us..and with the sword of justice..I enforce it. Boy.. Dragon-dreamer.. As I live and breath.. You shall be stopped! Nalaka! Ryked! Don't underestimate him. He has a dragon and can control it. He is to be feared. Its power is great.. But we will kill it! Face your doom!" Vexacion said as the group readied their weapons.

"You can go ahead and try, but as long as we're here with him, that's not gonna happen!" Marta said.

"Then all of you...show me your resolve!" Vexacion said as he drew his katana.

(Tales of Graces F-Perplexed Sword)

"Dragon Swarm!" Ryu yelled as he dealt a barrage of sword strikes onto Nalaka, heavily damaging him. "Hell Pyre!" He yelled as he jumped into the air and launched a ring of fire down onto Nalaka, finishing him.

Nina casted Spiral Flare, Spread, and Fearful Storm onto Ryked in succession, dealing damage.

"Flare Shot! Beast Blaster!" Lin yelled as she fired flame and lion shaped bullets at Ryked, finishing him off as well.

"Quint Wake!" Vexacion yelled as he summoned astral swords and launched them at the group, heavily damaging them.

"God of healing, bless those that stand before you." Marta recited as she began her Mystic Arte. "Grant me the righteous power to vanish evil.." She continued before jumping into the air. "Radiant Roar!" She yelled as a white light washed over the group, healing their wounds and damaging Vexacion.

"I am not gonna end here!" Emil said as he closed his eyes and began gathering power, he then opened his eyes and dashed at Vexacion and dealt multiple sword strikes. "I'm not gonna lose!" He yelled as he crashed his sword onto the ground, causing flames to erupt underneath Vexacion, causing him to kneel to the ground.

"So this is to be my fate.. I accept it.." Vexacion said before he collapsed the ground as Emil picked up his key.

"Alright, let's head to the cemetery, the others are probably waiting for us." Emil said as Ryu and the others nodded and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The Battle for The Sky

Ace and his group were waiting for the others as they began to hear footsteps and saw Ryu and the others approaching.

"Glad to see you all alright. Any trouble on your end?" Zan asked.

"Not really, we were able to manage." Marta said.

"We got all of the keys right?" Ace asked as Ryu, Spade, Simon, Zan, Nina, and Emil held out six keys and walked over to the tombstones and clicked them in, opening up another door as Ryu walked up to it and inserted the final key as the door opened and showed a bright light before dying down.

The group walked through and saw a huge elevator before them.

"What's this?" Emil asked.

"The Geovater, it'll take us to GeoFront, where the main gate to the sky lies. Let's go." Lin said as everyone walked onto the Geovater as Ryu activated the controls and it began moving.

As they rode up, Ryu gasped out in pain and grabbed onto the handrail as his face paled.

"You okay?" Lin asked as she and the others saw swinging her legs on the seat and smiled.

"It'll be over soon.." Ryu started as everyone looked at him with a surprised expression. "Please..all of you..show Nina the sky.." He said before holding his head in pain.

"We got company!" Ace said as he and others looked up to see a man with hair open his eyes as electricity surged through the area, causing the lights to flicker and eventually go out as the elevator stopped.

Nina let out a shriek of surprise as the group turned to see the man patting her head as the lights came back on.

(BOF DQ-Calling from a Distance)

"Man will gain wings and the sky will return to the world." The man quoted with his eyes closed as he turned to Ryu. "Finally, we meet..Ryu." He said as Ryu looked up in surprise.

"Who are you?" Marta asked as she, Lin, and Zan readied their weapons.

"Ryu, my old friend.." The man started as everyone quickly turned around to see him behind them. "You know me. I am Elyon, the Origin. I ensure the harmony of this world."

"Origin.." Ryu muttered.

"Yes.. And you are my opposite.. The destroyer." Another Elyon standing next to Ryu said.

"The time has come.. To reopen the world I locked away by my own hand..at last!" Each of the three Elyons said before walking into each other as one stood before them with the color of his bodysuit now red. "Odjn, my old friend. I'm so proud you made it this far. Now, let us begin.. You don't have much time left..do you?" He asked as the elevator resumed its advance and an aura formed around him.

Elyon summoned two duplicates of himself before levitating over to Spade and dealt a multi hit combo, as a duplicate flew over to Lin and Zan and dealt a spin kick as the other duplicate dealt a multi hit combo onto Simon and Ace.

Nina immediately casted Nurse as small sprite versions of her flew around and healed everyone's wounds.

"Blade Fury!" Emil yelled as he dealt multiple sword strikes onto one of the duplicates before using Light Spear Cannon, finishing it off.

"Ready...Prism Sword!" Marta chanted as she casted the arte and damaged the other duplicate.

"Gravity Blast!" Lin yelled as she fired a purple orb over the duplicate as it dealt continuous damage before finishing it off.

"Fang Blade!" Simon yelled as he slashed at Elyon before launching upward and dealing Impact Event as came back down.

"Eruption!" Spade yelled as he impaled Falchion into the ground causing lava to spout out under Elyon and hits him again with Zero Saber.

"Infernal Torrent!" Ace yelled as he dealt a wide arc flame imbued slash and then used Light Spear Blast as he repeatedly thrusted Yato at Elyon, wounding him as he fell back onto the rail just as the elevator reached GeoFront.

(Music End)

"Elyon...I know you, you were Odjn's first chosen." Ryu said.

"That explains the dragon like traits he has when he first appeared." Ace said.

"I failed. Nothing more. I have no regrets. I followed what I thought was my destiny. Now go, take the child to the sky and fulfill your mission. Odjn, Nephilims...your strength is incredible." Elyon said.

"Let's go." Ace said as the group got off the elevator and slowly walked to the main gate then began to run as they looked up to see the gate and saw the tri hexagonal symbol appear before fading.

"The main gate.. We made it." Lin said.

"And beyond that..the sky." Ryu said.

"Including our teammates. Wait till you all meet them, that is if you want to join." Ace said.

"Of course, besides it'll be fun travelling across the multiverse." Lin said as Nina nodded. "What about you Ryu?"

Ryu closed his eyes and thought about it before the group heard footsteps as they turned and were shocked to see Bosch completely restored.

(BOF DQ-Seeing Again)

"There you are! Partner.." Bosch said as Ryu walked up to him as he looked up. "The main gate! The stairway..to the sky..that world you see.. I can see it too." He said as a blue aura formed around him and everyone immediately readied their weapons.

"He has the power of a dragon too!" Lin said.

"Don't hold back guys, were going to see the sky no matter what!" Ace said as Ryu and Bosch dash across from each other before drawing their weapons.

(Tales of the Abyss-At the Time of Farewell)

"Kirin Flight!" Bosch yelled as he launched a wave of flame towards the group before Nina countered with Aqua Laser.

"Dragon Toss!" Ryu yelled as he kicked Bosch into the air with flame imbued kicks before striking with his sword.

"Crescent Dance!" Marta yelled as she kicked then slashed at Bosch with her spinner.

"Sword Rain: Alpha!" Emil yelled as he repeatedly thrusted his sword at Bosch before slashin upward.

"Rising Phoenix!" Ace yelled as he jumped into the air and launched back down as a phoenix made of fire covered him.

"Whirlwind!" Spade yelled as he spun with Falchion like a tornado and hit Bosch multiple times before hitting him again with Cataclysm.

"Phantom Edge!" Simon yelled as he slashed through Bosch and sheathes Siegfried as the damage takes effect.

(Music End)

Ryu deals the final blow as he sends Bosch flying into the metal door.

"Is he dead?" Lin asked as Ryu shook his head.

Nina lets out a shriek as they see Bosch is missing and looked around before hearing a distorted voice.

(Tales of Graces F-The Promised Battle)

"We're the same, you and I. Both of us no longer human.." Bosch said as the group looked up to see him dragonized except there were cybernetic lines spread around his face and chest and blue flames produced from his back. "Hah.. I'll give you a choice..protect your friends, or save yourself.. You can't do both!" He said as he floated down and looked at the group. "Shall we, Ryu? Or should I say..Odjn?"

"You fool, your arrogance has cost you your soul to the dragon, there's only one way to free you...death!" Zan said.

"You may have been Ryu's partner, but you're nothing but a foolish person who wanted nothing power. We will see this mission through to the end!" Ace said.

"Grrr...DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bosch yelled.

Nina casted Field Barrier, Acuteness, and Shellga, boosting everyone's stats.

"Phoenix Blast!" Ace yelled as he fired a Phoenix made of fire at Bosch, dealing damage.

"Radial Arc! Impact Shot!" Lin yelled as she fired bullets in a widespread then into a single powered shot.

"Marta!/Emil!" The two said as they activated their dual Mystic Arte as Emil started by dealing a couple of sword strikes. "Leave it to me!" Marta said as she dealt kicks and spinner strikes onto Bosch. "This is it!" Marta said as she engulfed Bosch in a pillar of light. "This is the end!" Emil yelled as he launched a wave of darkness from the air fatally wounding Bosch.

(Music End)

"You fools! The Sky is mine!" Bosch yelled before he was engulfed in a dark aura as the dragon known as Chetyre, took his place, and Ryu immediately changed into his dragon form as he fired a laser at Chetyre as he breathed fire as the two clashed. But Ryu prevailed as his laser sent Chetyre crashing into the gate, opening it before he disintegrated as Ryu shifted back to his human form and the group ran up to him.

"You see..the light, Nina?" Ryu asked as Nina gave him a closed eye smile before he turned to the group. "Everyone. Take her, please. Take Nina outside. I-I'm tired. I need to sit here..just for a while, please." He said before grunting in pain.

"Hey, if you say so." Lin said.

"Sounds like our Dragon savior is pooped." Marta added playfully.

"Let's go ahead, Nina, c'mon!" Zan said as she held her hand out to Nina as they headed upstairs but Ace stayed behind as he and Ryu saw a mid transformation Ryu.

"You have done well in assisting my chosen, Nephilim." Odjn said.

"What will happen to him now? Will he die?" Ace asked as Odjn shook his head.

"No. After all he risked to save the girl and all of humanity. He has the right to live, I will grant him my power as well, without need of being a part of him. Farewell, Nephilim." Odjn said as he disappeared.

"Thank you, Odjn." Ace said before hefted Ryu up and put his left arm around his neck and they began to walk up the stairs as they saw Nina run up to them and smiled.

A few minutes later

Ace and the others looked around breath taken by the nature around them before Ace's comm rang.

"Hope?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for calling, everybody is on edge about Kaede. I figured checking on you would be a nice break." Hope said.

"It's no trouble at all, I'm just glad to hear a familiar voice. Communication was disabled when we were underground on the world we're on." Ace said.

"Speaking of worlds, how's your progress with Luna?" Hope asked.

"Unfortunately...I wasn't able to find any info. But I'm sure I'll have some luck on the next world. I also ran into two people that are familiar with Lloyd and the others." Ace said.

"That's great news. Hey, I know I'm asking a weird question but… do you want us to find Luna's brother for you?" Hope asked.

"Well, like you said I should leave to finding the 12 to you, I'm pretty sure you already guess that Luna's brother is Coronamon, right?" Ace asked.

"Not really." Hope said. "But yeah, leave finding Corona to us. By the way, with you off solo, we're gonna have your spot filled. Ty's the only person who can fit the bill, So is he okay to take your place?"

"Of course. I don't mind. At least until I return, but sure." Ace said.

"Don't you worry about replacements Ace. When you returned with Luna at full strength, all ten of us will take the Titans down." Hope said.

"Yup. And I'll be strong enough to help you and the others more when I come back, so I won't be a burden." Ace said.

"What're you talking about? You're never a burden." Hope said. "Anyway, gotta go. This case on R isn't gonna solve itself."

"Alright. Give everyone my regards and tell them to not lose hope, okay?" Ace asked.

"Hey, that's my name you're telling me about. I'm all over it. Good luck with Luna. I'll tell Corona she misses him." Hope said.

"Alright. See ya." Ace said as he laughed and turned off the comm and continued walking back to the ship with new teammates as he and the others saw everyone else run towards them.

(To be Continued in Spirit Force: Nights of Azure 2)


End file.
